Closure
by gar.ktbug
Summary: The Todd family has some serious sorting out to do, while Tony and Kate have some sorting out to do with their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1 Family Matters

Ch 1

Kate sat at her desk doing paperwork from the last case. She couldn't quite figure out how to describe how Juliet had shot at the suspect without making her sound like some crazy good sniper or an insanely lucky clueless person. In the midst of her thinking, the elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked out accompanied by an older couple. Hmm, she thought, must mean another case that…oh crap!

Tony looked up when the elevator dinged and saw Gibbs step off some people who looked to be in their 60's. He looked over at McGee who was still typing, then Kate as a look of horror spread across her face.

"Look who I found in the lobby." said Gibbs as he turned into the bullpen and sat down at his desk. The couple remained at the edge of the cubicles. Juliet looked up and her eyes widened.

"Well Katie," she man said to Kate, "where you going to tell us you weren't dead?" "You owe us an explanation!" said the women. "All those years!" Juliet stood up and joined the group. "Oh Jules," said the man, "it's great to see you sweet heart but just so you know, we're all mad at you too." "And Brian! You two knew and didn't tell us? Or the boys or Rachel?" said the women.

"Uhm," Kate said, to the team, who where all now watching the one way conversation intently, "guys, meet Linda and Thomas Todd. My parents."


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

Ch 2

Kate had her parents escorted to an interview, not wanting to discuss her personal life in front of everyone. She never really put two and two together to realize they still thought she was dead. They lived in Indiana, so they weren't in on her whole body switching fiasco.

Jules suddenly turned to her with a look of panic and said, "She said all of us, didn't she."

"oh no." where the last words Kate said before the elevator door dinged again and out stepped her two brothers Chris and Kevin, and her sister Rachel. Juliet and Kate looked from each other to Gibbs silently begging for help.

The three stepped into the bullpen as Tony said, "Ah, Dr. Cranston, nice to see you again." "Hello Tony," she said without looking his way. "Baby sis," said one of the men, "nice to see you again." "You're looking real good for a dead person." said the other, causing Rachel to hit him in the stomach with the back of her hand.

"You three, conference room, now." she said pointing to the hallway. Juliet followed them as Kate turned to Gibbs. "You, with me." she said as she turned to leave. Gibbs stood with a half smile following Kate to the elevator.

Once they where on, and the elevator turned off, Kate spoke. "Why did you allow them up here?" she asked angrily. "They said it was am emergency, I didn't realize they thought you were dead." he said with a slight chuckle and a smile. "This isn't funny Gibbs!" she said angrily. "You don't know my family. My parents are…different. My mom smothers and meddles and controls, and my dad, as sweet as he is, he doesn't have a filter on his mouth, and always says what he is thinking. Chris is too protective, and Kevin can't take anything seriously, and Rachel

is-" she rambled before she was cut off. "I know." said Gibbs. "You know?" asked Kate slightly annoyed. "I know what Rachel does." he said. "Oh really? So you know she is a physiatrist from Miami and-" she was cut off again. "And she did our phsyc evaluations last year," he finished for her. Kate stood speechless. Gibbs began to flashback to when Rachel had come to visit last year.

Flashback

"You're the only member of the team I haven't talked to yet." she said. "Not gunna happen." he said with a chuckle. "Oh that's right I forgot," she said with a smile, "you're perfect." "No," said Gibbs with a laugh, "I'm just too set in my ways to change now." Rachel laughed and looked back at him before Gibbs continued. "You know, from down there, you looked just like your sister."

End flashback

"She came because she wanted closure. To meet the ones closest to you when you died." he said as he looked at her. She looked back with a sad look in her eyes. She hadn't realized how much her death had affected them. She now felt terrible for keeping secrets from them, and she now felt terrible for sending Juliet to fend for herself with them. Juliet entered the room, followed by her family. Everyone was silent, observing Juliet's every move. She was wearing a light turquoise sun dress with a white sweater and damsels. She looked more like she was ready for a day on the town then being a federal agent. Finally, Kate entered the room and everyone started talking at once and the room was in mass chaos. The only one not screaming was Juliet, who grabbed a stapler from the table by the wall, stood on a chair whistled, causing everyone to look up at her.

"This," she said pointing to the stapler," is the talking stapler. You can only talk if it's in your possession." she finished with a small satisfied smile. "But what if-" said Kevin. "Ah! No! You dint have the stapler." "Jules, you really shouldn't stand on a rolling chair!" said Linda. "G-dizzle!" said an exasperated Juliet, "you don't have the stapler!" this caused Thomas to snicker. "You too G-dog! No talking!" she said seriously.

"Ok," said Chris, "Whoever's idea it was to let her "name" them, was a terrible decision maker!" he said with a smile, referring to her sill nicknames for her grandparents.

"STAPLER!" shouted Juliet angrily at the group. After pausing for a moment, she hopped off the chair and handed the stapler to Rachel.

"Aunt Rachel," she said, "you can start, because you're the only one who hasn't annoyed me this morning." she said with a smile as she sat down.

"Thank you Jules!" said Rachel, then turning to Kate. "Baby sis, we tell each other everything. But why not this?" she said with a sad look in her eyes.

_Secrets_

_One republic_

Kate drew in a deep breath and looked at her family.

_Intro_

They all stared back at her with sad eyes. It broke her that she had hurt them like this.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

They needed to know the truth, the whole story.

_'Till all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

She started telling them all about Jorge. All about the deal she made with Ari. Where it went wrong, what happened.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

The team rescuing her. Juliet saving the day.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Driving shiny big black cars_

Brian leaving. Juliet almost leaving. Everything.

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_

_Seen it straight to gold_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

Her family stared back at her silently. They had no words. Kate stood, followed by Juliet, them Rachel.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

The rest of her family stayed seated, thinking. They needed to process.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Once in the hall, Juliet walked off, but Rachel and Kate stayed behind.

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

Rachel grabbed Kate's hands and looked into her eyes. "You know?" she asked. "I know." replied Kate.

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Rachel responded by pulling Kate into a hug. A tear rolled down Kate's cheek as she embraced her sister.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

"I love you baby sis." said Rachel. "I love you too Rachel." replied Kate. Rachel pulled away and returned to the conference room.

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will like those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Kate stood in the hallway alone. Contemplating what to do next. She decided to give them their space.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

She had just poured out her heart, and it felt good. No more missing them.

_All my secrets away_

She gave all her secrets away.

_All my secrets away_

"McGee!" cried Tony as soon as Kate was gone. "What Tony?" he said looking up. "Computer stuff, now!" he said standing up and walking over to McGee's desk.

Pulled up on McGee's computer screen was a picture of one of Kate's brothers. "Way ahead of you." said McGee.

"This one's Chris," he said. "He is a petroleum engineer in Arizona. Married to Vanessa Tomlinson, now Vanessa Todd" he finished. "Big bucks?" asked Tony. "The biggest," replied McGee. The man looked just like Kate, the greenish brown eyes, the round face, the cheeky smile.

"The next in the family is Rachel," he continued. "Obviously a psychiatrist in Miami, married to Jason Cranston." he finished

Tony replied with a "Hmm" so McGee moved on.

"Last but not least, we have Kevin." he said. "He is a Broadway performer…" "Really?" asked Tony. "Dead serious." replied McGee. Kevin looked more like Rachel. With a narrower face and redder hair, but he still had the eyes.

"Parents?" asked Tony after a moment. "Linda is and always was a stay at home mom. That's all there is to it." said McGee. The petite woman had piercing green eyes and auburn hair.

"And Thomas is CEO of a furniture company in Indiana." said McGee. The man had chocolate brown hair that had started to grey long ago, and softer green eyes.

"So in hindsight, they all have pretty off the wall jobs." finished McGee. "Uh," said Ziva, "I have not known agent Todd for long, but I do not think she would approve of you nosing in her personal life." she said concerned. "Ah come on," said Tony. "It's not like I'm going through her trash or anything." he said. Ziva thinking he was kidding said, "Now that would be very, very creepy." "Oh," said Tony, "because I didn't use to do that at all."

Their conversation was interrupted by Kate and Juliet reentering the bullpen. McGee closed the files on his computer and Tony returned to his desk without a word.

Kate could tell, this was going to be a looooong day.


	3. Chapter 3 Freak Show Family

Ch 3

Kate decided to put her parents to good use and sent them to meet Abby. She had paperwork to do and she needed them out of her hair. Her brothers and sister had takes Juliet to lunch, so she was Todd family free for the time being, which was the way the day should have been.

When Abby was greeted by the two strangers in her lab, she immediately knew who they were. The resemblance to Kate was adamant. The man said, "Why hello there," with a smile, "you must be Abby." "We have heard a lot about you." said the women. Abby then proceeded to embrace both of them in a hug. She remembered briefly meeting them at Kate's funeral, but that was the only time she had ever met them.

They ended up talking for over an hour about Kate's childhood. What she was like and even a few stories. Abby had come to realize that Kate was a real bad-ass. Her parents told her of the time that she was caught skinny dipping with her high school boyfriend by their elderly neighbor, in the neighbor's pool. She had called the cops and Kate and the boy where arrested for indecent exposure in public. The charge never effected her security clearance because it was irrelevant, but still! Then there was the time that broken her wrist as a 14-year-old while trying to climb the flag pole at her school and hang Kevin's underwear because he had eaten the last of her favorite cereal that morning at breakfast. Kate was somewhat of a wild child, and Abby loved that. Law school seemed so out of character now that she knew all of this.

Abby thoroughly enjoyed talking to Kate's parents. Now she had some dirt for the rest of the team later.

Juliet sat at a table at an outdoor table next to

Rachel and across from Kevin who sat next to Chris. They all silently ate their meals as the summer breeze blew in their faces, gradually easing the tension of the morning.

"Jules," said Rachel after a moment. "Why didn't you tell us baby?" she asked in a sweet motherly tone. Jules took a deep breath and decides to tell them the truth. She shivered, regretting not wearing her sweater.

"The truth?" she asked, getting an eager nod from Rachel. "Well," she started, "honestly, I didn't want you all to feel responsible for me. You never would have approved of Brian trying to protect me on his own here in D.C. but now that I think about it was stupid, and I'm sorry. I guess I was just doing what Kate said and trying to justify it." she finished looking at her plate. Juliet felt too bad to even look at the people she had hurt. Her vision blurred from tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Hey," said Rachel, tilting her chin up, "we understand, you were just trying to do the right thing. We are just glad everyone is alright." she finished with a smile.

One

Glee cast version

Just then, one of Kevin's favorite songs came on the radio. "Sing with me Jules!" he said excitedly. Juliet replies with a giggle as her quirky uncle started into the song.

Intro

After the first line, Juliet joined in. They were the only two members of the Todd family who could remotely sing well.

Is it getting better?

Or do you feel the same?

Will it make it easier on you now?

You got someone to blame

You say...

Kevin picked up the song and stood from his chair and walked behind Juliet. He pulled out her chair and gestures for her to stand.

One love

One life

When it's one need

In the night

He grabbed her hand and twirled her around. They had ready grabbed the attention of passing people.

One love

We get to share it

Leaves you baby if you

Don't care for it

Kevin lifter her up and set her on the counter of the hostess station so they were eye to eye.

Did I disappoint you?

Or leave a bad taste in your mouth?

You act like you never had love

And you want me to go without?

Well it's...

Juliet joined in and hopped off the counter. Kevin pulled over her chair or her to stand on. He grabbed her hands and began to sway back and forth with her.

Too late

Tonight

To drag the past out into the light

Then, he picked her up and twirled her around before setting her back on the ground.

We're one, but we're not the same

We get to

Carry each other

Carry each other

One...

Kevin gestured for his brother and sister to join. Rachel rolled her eyes and stood, followed by Chris. They weren't going to let them steal the spotlight.

Have you come here for forgiveness?

Have you come to raise the dead?

Have you come here to play Jesus?

To the lepers in your head?

A huge crowd had now gathered to watch the spectacle. The freak show family that was singing in the middle of a restaurant. Yeah, that was the Todds for ya.

Did I ask too much?

More than a lot

You gave me nothing

Now it's all I got

Now, the whole group of them where singing, and dancing like a bunch of idiots. Thank goodness none of them lived here and would be seen by someone they knew.

We're one

But we're not the same

Will we

Hurt each other

Then we do it again

Chris grabbed Juliet's hands and began to dance with her as Kevin did the same for Rachel. Their lives would be much less weird if Kevin wasn't a performer.

You say

Love is a temple

Love a higher law

Love is a temple

Love the higher law

By now, people were video taping and taking pictures. Some people in the crowd had began to sing as well.

You ask me to enter

But then you make me crawl

And I can't be holding on

To what you got

When all you got is hurt

Juliet twirled in a circle and stopped in front of Rachel who grabbed her from behind casing Juliet to momentarily stop and laugh.

One love

One blood

One life

You got to do what you should

Rachel released her from the hug and spun her around on her toes.

One life

With each other

Sisters

Brothers

Kevin came up behind her and grabbed her behind he upper back and behind the knees as he picked her up and spun her around.

One life

But we're not the same

We get to

Carry each other

Carry each other

The whole crowd was now singing along and smiling. Juliet loved her family more then anything else. Who would be singing in the middle of a restaurant like this?

One... life

One


	4. Chapter 4 Trust Me

Ch 4

After the day's events, everyone had come home to Kate and Juliet's house and crashed. The only people still awake were Rachel, Kate, and Juliet. They all lay side by side in Kate's bed talking.

"You know I like it here in DC," said Rachel. "Although after what happened today at lunch, I'm not sure if I would be able to stay even if I wanted." she said with a smile.

"I still can't believe you all did that." said Kate. "You were on the news tonight. Tony called me to see if it was really you all, or just some other crazy family."

"I bet that's now the only reason Tony called you." said

Rachel with a smile. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kate annoyed at Rachel's comment.

"Oh come on," said Juliet. "You know exactly what it means Kate." "Tony really likes you." said Rachel.

"Oh really? And what makes you so sure of that?" asked Kate rather exasperated. "I'm a psychiatrist Katie, it's what I do. Besides, he told me." she said matter of factually.

"When did he tell you?" asked Kate annoyed. "When I did his phsyc eval last year. He didn't say it directly, but I could tell by the way he talked about you."

Kate started to think about it.

Flashback

Tony and Kate stood on a rooftop in Paraguay. They were each looking out over the city. "It's kind of beautiful up here." she said. "And dangerous," replied Tony. "Well from up here you can't really tell," she replied with a smile. "I was referring to you." said Tony

End flashback

Kate sighed before saying, "Besides, even if he did like me, he isn't good with commitment. His track record speaks for himself." said Kate.

"Not true!" exclaimed Juliet. "Ziva and I where talking yesterday and she was telling me about an undercover assignment Tony went on four year ago."

Flashback

"it was an arms dealer's daughter named Joan." said Ziva. "Well, what happened?" asked a curious Juliet. "Well..." said Ziva

She told Juliet all about Tony and Joan and how he had loved her. What happened that night in the hospital and Tony's car blowing up. Joan leaving and Tony being conflicted afterwards.

End flashback

"So?" said Kate referring to Juliet's story. "Undercover! And whatever caused someone to blow up his car and her to leave was probably his fault." said Kate annoyed at her their persistence.

Juliet exchanged a glance with Rachel before they both said in unison, "She so likes him." Kate groaned in exasperation as she placed a pillow over her face.

Juliet flipped over to her stomach and said to Rachel, "you should see the way she looks at him!" she exclaimed.

"Ok," said Kate. "That's it. You two, OUT!" she said ushering them out of the room.

"We have to figure out a way to get hem together." said Rachel as the two climbed the stairs together. "I'll take Tony, you take Kate." said Juliet as they reach the top.

"Sounds like a plan." said Rachel with a satisfied smile. "Night baby." she said as she gave Juliet a hug and walked to her designated guest room.

Juliet sighed as she sank into bed. By this time tomorrow, Kate and Tony would be dancing in each others arms, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5 Funerals Aren't Always Sad

Ch 5

"Come on Tony!" said Juliet as they rounded the corner of the hallway. "I promise!" she said again.

"Look Jules, I appreciate what you're trying to do here but, wait, she does?" he asked as he stopped dead in his tracks. He was dresses in a black suit and Juliet was wearing a black halter dress with white stitched ruffles on the chest.

"Hmmmm," said Tony with a smile. "Are you sure?" asked Tony with a serious look on his face. "positive." said Juliet with a smile.

"Well," started Tony, "I don't blame her. Everyone wants a piece of the DiNozzo." Juliet responded with a laugh and a shove towards Tony. "Just talk to her ok?" she asked with a hopeful smile. "Sure," replied Tony as he put his arm around her shoulder and they continued to walk towards the elevator. They had somewhere to be in less then 30 minutes, and they could not be late, so there was no more time for goofing off.

"Kate! Listen to me!" said Rachel as she walked after her little sister towards their car. "I know people, and I'm sure of this!" she said.

Kate turned around and put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Look, if it really means that much to you, I'll talk to him." she said with a slight smile. "Now come on, we news to get going. "

_Music from Kate's funeral when they put flowers on her casket_

The whole NCIS team stood with the Todd family at the sight of Emma's grave. They had a new headstone placed and they where now having a proper funeral for her.

The Todds where paying their respects, as the team stood in the background. Gibbs started thinking about Kate's funeral.

Flashback

Everyone was placing flowers for Kate. When it was Gibbs' turn, he saw her staring back at him. "Your late for my funeral Gibbs." she said with a smile. At that moment, he knew that she didn't blame him for her death.

End flashback

_The Viper_

_Also in Kate's funeral_

Abby still had a few tricks up her sleeves, and decided to play jazz for Emma. Tape recorder in hand, she pressed play and began to walk.

She was followed by the NCIS team, and then the Todds. They were all smiling at Abby's music and many remembered it from Kate's funeral.

Juliet was walking next to Tony, who had his arm around her and Kate was walking with Gibbs, arms linked. Abby walked with McGee and Ziva.

The whole group made their way accrues the grass, all dressed in black. They were happy to finally put Emma Todd to rest properly.


	6. Chapter 6 I Didn't Think That Would Work

Ch 6

Kate was about to get ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door. When she opened it up and saw Tony, she was slightly angry at Juliet and Rachel for setting her up, but she was also happy to see him.

He was still dressed in his funeral clothes, and he looked extremely handsome. Kate was also still wearing a little black dress, which Tony thought was breathtaking.

"Come in Tony," said Kate closing the door behind him. He followed her into the living room and sat down next to her in a chair.

"Kate," said Tony, "we need to talk." "That's funny," said Kate, "because I was about to say the same thing to you." there was an awkward pause before Tony said, "I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way about me, that I do about you. I know that you may be hesitant, but I'm willing to make it work. You trust me with your life Kate, so I'm asking you to trust me with you heart." Kate was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

_You Are My Life_

_Michael Jackson_

From around the corner, Juliet pushed a button on her iPod and a song came humming through the speakers in the living room.

_Intro_

"Kate, will you dance with me?" asked Tony. Kate took his outstretched hand and stood up, still speechless.

_Once all alone_

_I was lost in a world of strangers_

_No one to trust_

_On my own, I was lonely_

_You suddenly appeared_

_It was cloudy before but now it's all clear_

_You took away the fear_

_And you brought me back to the light_

Tony rested his hands on her hips and swayed back and forth. Kate finally knew what to say. "I'm willing to give it a try if you are." she said with a smile.

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

_Or more like the stars_

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon_

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime my nighttime_

_My world_

_You are my life_

Kate rested her head on his cheat as Tony leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Kate had never felt so at home in her life.

_Now I wake up everyday_

_With this smile upon my face_

_No more tears, no more pain_

'_Cause you love me_

_You help me understand_

_That love is the answer to all that I am_

_And I'm a better man_

_Since you taught me by sharing your life_

She picked up her head and looked into his eyes. Their piercing green sent a chill through her body. Tony looked down at Kate. She was beautiful. Her hair frames her face and her sparkling green-brown eyes warmed him from the inside

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

_Or more like the stars_

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon_

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime my nighttime_

_My world_

"I didn't think this would actually work." said Juliet from around the corner. "Me either." replied Rachel who then held out her hand and Juliet slapped it with a high five.

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

_Or more like the stars_

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon_

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime my nighttime_

_My world_

_You are my life_

The two swayed back and forth gazing into each other's eyes. Neither of them knew what to do next. They were happy just the way they were now.

_You gave me strength_

_When I wasn't strong_

_You gave me hope when all hope was lost_

_You opened my eyes when I couldn't see_

_Love was always here waiting for me_

Tony pushed Kate's hair behind her ear and he brushed his hand across her cheek. She rose onto her toes as he leaned down as their lips met. When they finally parted, Tony pulled her close and they continued to sway back and forth to the music.

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

_Or more like the stars_

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon_

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime my nighttime_

_My world_

_You are my life_

Kate looked up at Tony and their lips met once again, this time, more passionately. Tony held Kate close and looked into her eyes.

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

_Or more like the stars_

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon_

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime my nighttime_

_My world_

_You are my life_

They swayed back and forth I'm each others arms, not wanting to be anywhere but there at that moment.

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

_Or more like the stars_

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon_

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime my nighttime_

_My world_

_You are my life_


End file.
